


Lovely Detour

by EnInkahootz



Series: The Traveler [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Magic, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Pre-Labyrinth (1986), Reader-Insert, Sex Magic, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: While on a walk through the forest, you spy a white barn owl flying above and decide to try and get a better look.  When you catch up to the owl, he morphs into a man who calls himself Jareth, and the two of you end up having sex against a tree.
Relationships: Jareth/Reader
Series: The Traveler [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858963
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Lovely Detour

One pleasant Spring day, partway through one of your walks through the forest, you look up at the clear sky and spot a white barn owl. You find this interesting, because in your five years of regular forest walks you have never before seen this variety of owl in this particular forest. It flies silently, but not too quickly, and you follow its path of flight until it lands on the branch of a tree. You approach slowly, not wanting to scare it away but wanting to get a better look at the beautiful creature.

Suddenly a whirlwind of purple sparkles appears around the owl and thickens until the bird can no longer be seen. You watch in shock as the concealed owl flies to the ground, and then the mass of sparkles expands until it is as large as a person. The sparkles blow in a faster circle and then begin to disperse, gradually revealing a flamboyantly dressed man with a playful smirk.

The man wears tight purple pants, tall black boots, and a billowy white blouse that is halfway open, revealing a large pendant resting against his pale chest. His face and body are slender and, though he is standing still, the lines of his form seem to flow gracefully. He wears black leather dress gloves and a glittery purple jacket. His blond hair is long underneath with a layer of shorter hair on top and purple and silver streaks throughout. His face is dramatically decorated with silver glitter on his cheeks, lip gloss reflecting the sunlight above and purple and white shimmering eye make-up highlighting his enticingly mismatched eyes. 

You take a step backward, wondering if you should run, but you are overwhelmed with curiosity and you have a taser in your pocket, and so you decide to stay. 

“Hello,” the man speaks in a British accent with a deep yet silky tone, “my name is Jareth. I am looking for someone. Is your name Sarah?”

“No,” you reply simply, unsure what else to say to the owl that had somehow turned into a man.

“Ah,” he replies, sounding disappointed, but not surprised, “well, no matter, I have plenty of time to find her. More time than a human like you could even comprehend.” He appears profoundly sad about this for an instant, then breaks into a sudden lustful grin as he looks closely at your face, and then your body. You can feel his eyes trailing over you, almost as though his hands are caressing your bare skin, though you are clothed and a few feet away from him. “So, dear girl,” he asks, voice seductive, “would you like to entertain one another for the brief life of this bubble of time we have found ourselves in?”

“Who are you,” you ask with wide eyes, ignoring the intrigue you feel at his suggestion, “what are you?”

“My name is Jareth,” he tells you again, “King of the Goblins,” he adds, “and I am from another realm.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Looking for a girl named Sarah who resides somewhere in your realm,” he explained again, “but I have been looking for a long time, and so I have enjoyed many friends along the way. Many beautiful beings with whom I created deep, lovely connections, despite the brevity of our time together. They were detours on my long, and ongoing, road to Sarah, but lovely detours I will always cherish.” He smirks softly and takes a step toward you. You think about taking a step back, but you don’t. You do, however, reach your hand into your pocket and take hold of your taser, just in case.

“And you want me to be one of your lovely detours?” you ask, wanting it too but trying not to let your desire show. It isn’t like you to have sex with a stranger you will likely never see again, but you find Jareth nearly irresistible, and not only because of his beautiful appearance and seductive voice; there is an energy about him, a vibe that is fascinatingly complex. It is gentle and rough, icy and fiery, joyful and sorrowful. There is something frightening in it - an immense power, but somehow you feel confident that he won’t harm you. 

“Yes,” he purrs, “would you like to be?”

You give in to your longing and nod your consent, releasing your grip on the taser in your pocket. He smiles warmly at you, and you smile in return. At once he moves near, very near, though your bodies do not yet touch. Slowly, he raises his gloved hand and lays it gently against your cheek. You lean into his touch without thinking.

“May I undress you?” he asks, his tone and facial expression revealing that he feels certain of the answer and is asking merely to titillate you.

“You first,” you tell him as you sit on the large rock behind you, ready to watch him strip. You look at him expectantly.

Jareth appears surprised and delighted, and begins to undress himself, taking his time and maintaining eye contact with you as he goes. He removes the many layers of his outfit, gradually revealing his slender, pale body. Once bare, its lines feel somehow even more fluid and graceful than before. His nipples are dark and puckered and his cock is already hard. It protrudes from his flesh with a triumphant, mighty air, and he takes it in his hand, wrapping his long fingers around its substantial width. He turns around, giving you a view of his back side, and peers at you over his shoulder with playfully alluring eyes. Your gaze runs down his back to settle on the softly rounded cheeks of his ass. Then he turns to face you once again and strikes a dramatic pose.

“Like what you see?” he demands to know.

You nod, wanting to keep being bold but finding yourself at a loss for words as you eye Jareth’s gorgeous body. 

“Good,” he replies, “your turn.” He moves near and places a hand on your denim-covered thigh. “May I undress you now?” he asks as he slides his hand slowly higher.

You stand up to give him better access, then allow him to move your body as needed to remove your clothes. You feel shy, but excited, and you are keenly aware of the dampness of your pussy. Once you are naked, he eyes your body with appreciation.

“Beautiful,” Jareth murmurs, then slides his now bare hand behind your hair and leans in until your lips meet. You sigh against his mouth, then submit to his slow, firm kiss. His tongue enters your mouth and you feel something spark against the bed of your tongue, a throb of intense pleasure that makes your body shiver. It is not like anything you have ever felt before and you think you ought to break the kiss and ask for an explanation but decide that you’d rather keep going, that you’d rather not sever the stream of raw pleasure, and so you assume it is a harmless display of his magic and allow yourself to moan against his mouth and relax against his body. He wraps his arms around your waist and holds you flush as he continues to kiss you with his ecstatic magic, his tongue trailing a sensation of glowing light over your tongue and the insides of your cheeks.

Jareth’s body feels exceedingly strong, despite its willowy structure, and his skin feels smooth as it presses hot against yours. His skin is hotter than any human’s skin could be, and it thrills and soothes you at once. You stroke his back, then slide your hands down to rest on his ass, giving the flesh a quick squeeze. He breaks your embrace to retrieve his jacket from where it lays on the large rock. He wraps the jacket around your bare shoulders, then grabs you and lifts you up, his hands under your ass and your legs wrapped around his waist. You make a little yelp of surprise and arousal and he smirks as he carries you to a nearby tree with a thick trunk, then leans your back against it.

He kisses you again, and this time the magic streams freely from his lips and tongue. You moan against his mouth and writhe, causing your crotch to rub against his erection, and he moans too. 

“Ready for more?” he asks, and you nod eagerly. All at once you feel his pleasure magic at both of your nipples, though his hands are nowhere near your breasts. You feel strands of his powerful energy spiral around each nipple, then swell to encompass them. You cry out, and the power begins to massage your nipples, immersing them in deep crashing waves of pleasure that are just a little rough.

“Do you like it?” he asks, sounding as though he knows the answer.

“Yes, Jareth,” you call out.

He presses his magic-emitting lips to the side of your neck.

“More?” he whispers in your ear.

“Yes, yes,” you call out, feeling your nipples so keenly that they nearly ache, feeling utterly overwhelmed yet desperately craving further sensation.

He kisses your mouth, deeply and passionately, pressing into your body, and after a moment it happens - the pleasure magic ignites like an elated flame against your untouched clit; you make a muffled cry against his mouth and your body jerks. He shifts your hips until his erection lines up precisely with the outside of your pussy, his shaft leaning firmly against your clit as his magic continues to dance over it. He rocks his hips slightly as the kiss goes on, rubbing his shaft against your profoundly stimulated clit. 

“Do you have a condom?” you break the kiss to pant.

“I will use my magic to prevent pregnancy and I am immune to the spread of disease.”

“Then fuck me, I’m so wet from your magic,” you breathe, and he groans low and glides his long, thick cock smoothly into you.

You wrap your legs tighter around his waist and grasp his shoulders as he begins to thrust firmly into your pussy, gripping your ass and rubbing your back roughly against the tree bark with the force of his motions, and you are glad to have the jacket to protect your skin. The magic against your clit quickens, moving in an endless twirl over your slick flesh. Though the motion is repetitive, the sensation changes from instant to instant. The magic is cool like a rushing river, then warm like the glinting sunlight. The magic is jagged like a rocky path, then smooth like a frozen lake. The magic is transcendent. It is rolling and bubbling, expansive and infinite. It radiates from your clit in round ripples that meet with the edges of those generated by the magic at your tender nipples. The contact seems to strengthen the magic at all three spots, and you moan continuously as his cock pounds into your wetness.

He reunites your lips, kissing you roughly this time, and you dreamily surrender to his forcefulness as you feel your orgasm gradually begin to build. The pleasure magic starts to come from his tongue again, and he coats the inside of your mouth with layer upon layer of his power. His hips work wildly, slamming his cock into your pussy again and again. You savor each penetration as you kiss each other for countless long, hungry moments.

“More?” he asks as he pulls away from your mouth. Though you are already approaching the peak of your pleasure, you can’t resist agreeing; you nod, and suddenly the magic begins to radiate from his cock inside you. You scream, and he kisses your neck without any magic from his lips; it soothes you slightly. You struggle for breath and he stills his thrusts.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes,” you shout urgently, “don’t stop.”

He smirks and returns to fucking you, at first in long, slow strokes. His magic feels electric inside you, like every spec of you is vibrating. Gradually he quickens the snaps of his hips until they reach their previous speed, until he is fucking you hard and fast, his magic shooting blissfully into you and pulling rapidly out of you again and again. Each time it is withdrawn you feel a deep loss, but you know it will be only an instant before the power penetrates you again. Your clit pulses desperately against the magic clustered around it, and your orgasm threatens to break free against your will.

“Oh, darling,” Jareth groans, “your insides are pulsing around me. Do you want to come?”

“Yes,” you scream.

“Then let us come together.” He crushes your body to the tree and crushes his lips to yours. He fucks you madly as he overwhelms your mouth, nipples, clit and pussy with his power. You cling to him and uncage your desperate passion, and you hear yourself make a high-pitched sound as your climax begins to shudder through you. You feel his magic-laden cock shoot hot sperm into your pussy as he breaks the kiss and calls out your name, which you don’t remember giving him - and with sudden clarity you know that his magic has learned your name through the union of your bodies. You find that deeply beautiful, and so you call out his name too, over and over, again and again, as your orgasm stretches on and on: _Jareth, Jareth, Jareth…_


End file.
